The funeral of Bill and Alicia
In this sad episode, Bill and Alicia Lambert are laid to rest; and Molly gloats at the information that she has that could destroy the Lamberts. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly Wainwright commits murder once more, and this time Bill Lambert and his daughter, Alicia, were the victims of the evil woman. Bill was killed outright; and Alicia died in the hospital. Scene The Lambert's home. It was chaos. Patricia was sobbing in her chair; Shelby Harper was holding her, letting her get her grief out; Kip and Caitlyn were sobbing, being comforted by Sheila Watkins and Rosemary Harper; Roger was sobbing in his favorite cousin, Dylan's arms. Jeff, Patricia's brother, was talking to Anne Hamilton, the town's chief of police, explaining what had happened. Roger runs to Jeff. JEFF: We'll get you through this, Rog, I'll see to that. ROGER: I miss Dad and Alicia, Uncle Jeff. (Outside in the police car, Molly is laughing like mad over the success of another murder she committed) MOLLY (cackling) : Another murder! I cause more grief! I love doing evil! ROGER: You really are sick! MOLLY: How did you like that? They displeased sweet gentle kind Molly! Now you can marry me! ROGER: NOT ON YOUR DAMNED LIFE, YOU ROTTEN SCHEMING BITCH! I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GIRL ON EARTH! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!!!! MOLLY: Your loss then, Lambert! I had such FUN killing your dad and sister. Oh, what bliss it was when that bullet went through your father. I killed him at point blank range you know. Your sister died in the hospital! Another case of gentle fun by wonderful caring me! (Roger wants to strangle the laughing Molly, but Sheila pulls him back) SHEILA: I cannot let you do this, Rog. ROGER: I am sorry, Sheila, but I can't let her get away with this SHEILA: She won't get away with it, Rog. I will make sure of that! (Anne lets Molly out.) SHEILA (glaring at her): I can't let Roger hit you, but there is nothing that says I can't beat your stinking ass! (Sheila whirls on Molly and knocks her to the ground. Since she was handcuffed, Molly couldn't fight back) MOLLY (wailing): This is brutality! I want her arrested for beating up sweet gentle Molly Wainwright! ANNE: No! I have no intention of arresting her! She is right in beating you up! SHEILA: You stinking lying wench! I hope you learn from this! MOLLY (howling): No! I can't live without being evil! SHEILA (rasping in fury): You are a sick woman! I will see you destroyed! (Anne pulls Molly into the car, and Molly is kicking and screaming) MOLLY: GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF MY ROYAL AND REGAL BODY, YOU MONSTROUS BITCH! ANNE: NO! I will not, as of this moment, you will be in guarded security for the rest of your life! You made a fool of me once, but no more! I will NOT allow you to make a fool of me ever again! (Enter Mindy Welch. She is coming up to the Lamberts home) MINDY: Oh, my heavens, what happened here?! ANYSSA: That damned Molly Wainwright happened, that's what! She murdered Bill and Alicia Lambert in cold blood! MINDY: So, that explains that damned Molly laughing in the back seat of Anne's police cruiser, eh? DYLAN: Yeah, obviously, she was so damned proud of what she did! MINDY: I hope she burns in hell for what she did, she's horrid! DYLAN: Her punishment will come in time, right now, we have to help Roger, Kip, Caitlyn and Patricia through this nightmarish time. They are going to need all the help they can get. Cut to The Law Enforcement center. Bill and Alicia were given a wonderful funeral and as per their requests, they were buried in West Palm Beach, Florida. Molly is laughing at the pain that she caused. MOLLY (to herself) I showed that damned Patricia Lambert! And when she finds out what all I did to her family, she will leave this town in such utter disgrace, that I will be laughing like hell! (the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Funeral episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Catfight episodes